inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Accidentally in Love
'' Accidentally in Love '' is a short fluffy romance fan fiction written by the Wiki's own Killahsese. This fan fiction is written out of slight boredom and by listening to the songs in the cellphone. The author wanted an unusual pair so this story came to life. This story takes place right after the Football Frontier International. Characters *Gouenji Shuuya *Otonashi Haruna *Kidou Yuuto (mention) Plot The story starts with Gouenji sitting by the river being depressed and thinking about love. Haruna passes by and notices the upset flame striker. The two were finally talking. Gouenji admitted to Haruna that he was in love and she was surprised after hearing that. The two part ways and leave the riverbank. It was a peaceful afternoon for Gouenji as he took a stroll around the town until he remembered that he didn't get to eat lunch. He ran to several corners and alleys only to accidentally bump into Haruna on his way to Rairaiken. The two get up and fix themselves nervously. Haruna suggested that the two go to a brand new crepe stand and Gouenji agreed to go with her. The two arrived at the crepe stand and bought their crepes. At about six in the evening the two were about to part ways again. Gouenji asked Haruna if she was going home. She just told him that she would probably be with her brother, Kidou, at his house. Gouenji got jealous after hearing Kidou's name and invited Haruna to come over to his place. She agreed to come with a smile on her face. When they got to his place Gouenji was welcomed by the family's maid Fuku. He introduced his guest to his maid and to his sister as well. The two were eating dinner when Gouenji jumped from his seat after watching Haruna eat her dinner. She took him to his bedroom and left to look for a first aid kit. Once she found it she went back to his room and saw him with his shirt unbuttoned. She blushed but tried to check his forehead for any injury. It was a relief to see that there was no harm done on his face. Out of instinct she kissed the area of where his injury should have been. This caused Gouenji to blush so hard and pin Haruna to a wall. Shuuya, as he asked her to call him, told Haruna once again that he was in love. He was eager to say who but didn't have the courage to. Haruna encouraged him to say it. He admitted that he was accidentally in love. He was accidentally in love with Haruna. Not very surprised she mentioned some facts about the two of them but ended in this: "I'm accidentally in love with you too, Shuuya." And with that they kissed. Inspiration As a bored person the author was looking at pictures of Gouenji and Haruna on Pixiv. Seeing the sweetness of the two the author was inspired to write. And then the song "Accidentally in Love" suddenly came in mind so the song was used to write most of the story. Trivia *The first draft of this was originally another Kidou/Haruna fan fiction with the song "Just the Girl" by The Click Five for inspiration. *Despite the fact that it takes place right after the FFI back in Japan there is no paparazzi. Strange, right? *The original draft didn't include Kidou's name. The author just wanted to make it longer. Where to Read You can read Accidentally in Love on the following: Accidentally in Love on Fanfiction.net and Accidentally in Love on deviant Art. Signature This story is, once again, written by Killahsese. Killahsese 15:51, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions